Après le sang et la poussière
by BrownieJune
Summary: La bataille de Poudlard vient de se terminer. C'est l'occasion pour Neville et Olivier de commencer quelque chose. OS cadeau pour Nevilli-Attention, pas de polymione !


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Vous êtes nombreux à le savoir maintenant, avec mes ami-e-s auterices et lecteurices, on s'offre souvent des OS cadeau :) et celui d'aujourd'hui en fait parti !**

 **On souhaite donc un Joyeux anniversaire à mon Elou, alias Nevilii ( Filez lire ses fics ! )! Il est un ami très cher que j'ai eu la chance de connaître grâce au concours de short edition de 2016. Et j'ai eu le bonheur de le rencontrer IRL en janvier à la convention Harry Potter. C'était un merveilleux week-end, tellement émouvant de t'avoir dans mes bras my SBP *coeur* Tu sais combien je t'admire et je t'aime, tu me fais rire à chacune de nos conversations, tu me rends meilleure, à de nombreux niveaux, que ce soit en écriture ou dans la vie simplement, tu apaises mon côté serpy même si tu es un peu dark toi même :p J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir, de créer encore des tonnes de souvenirs et de rire des milliers de fois à tes côtés.**

 **Du plus profond de mon coeur, je te souhaite donc un merveilleux anniversaire et que cette année soit fantastique ! Si au cas où, tu ne te rendais pas tout à fait compte d'à quel point tu comptais, voilà cet OS. Alors tu es le roi des OC et je suis la reine du polymione, tu m'as déjà fait pleurer avec tes cadeaux... Mais je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment fan de la romance et du polymione toi :p Bien sûr j'arrive à te faire aimer tout ça ( émoji lunettes de soleil xD ) mais cette fois je voulais vraiment te faire plaisir, alors je suis sortie de ma zone de confort. POUR TOI ! Aller on se retrouve à la fin de ton cadeau... :p**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN ( qui était très heureuse de participer à ton cadeau my SBP )**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR sauf Neville qui est à Elou et Olivier qui est à nous deux mouahahah**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_ & _Nevi Lee, Auteur de fanfictions_ ( si vous cherchez la page fb de Nevilli )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'air était rempli d'odeurs accablantes, on pouvait toujours sentir le sang, la rouille, la poussière... Mais c'était tout de même moins étouffant qu'être dans le château. Et malgré ses membres douloureux, ses blessures et son épuisement, Neville s'était précipité à l'extérieur de Poudlard, complètement à contre courant du rassemblement de sorciers dans la Grande Salle.

Il s'était installé au milieu des gravas qui autrefois avaient été les gradins du terrain du Quidditch. Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait traversé pour y arriver, les cadavres et les taches de sang, les pierres et le verre brisé, les restes de la bataille. Il était trop fatigué pour être horrifié de toute façon et préférait laisser son esprit divaguer sur la silhouette au dessus de lui. Il se tordait un peu le cou pour admirer toutes les pirouettes qu'elle accomplissait dans le ciel. Seule étendue presque intouchée par la bataille. A part quelques volutes de fumée, il n'y avait que du bleu, une rare belle journée pour le pays.

Neville ne sut combien de temps il resta là quand il fut rejoint. La silhouette atterrit doucement, révélant un sorcier qui prit le temps de s'extirper de son balais et d'étirer chaque muscle de son corps. Neville admirait sa forme à travers la poussière et les gravas, le sorcier paraissait trop beau pour son environnement mais en même temps, tout à fait approprié avec ses vêtements abîmés, son corps sale et fatigué. Tous les combattants avaient quelque peu cette allure après ces heures de batailles mais il ne pouvait nier que cela convenait bien à l'homme devant lui, et ça lui rappelait des souvenirs, des jours heureux pendant sa scolarité, des victoires de Quidditch.

Quand Olivier Dubois atterrit et remarqua son public, il se dirigea naturellement vers son compagnon de maison et s'assit près de lui.

\- Hé Longdubas, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix était rauque et fatiguée mais son ton était gentil, curieux, s'interrogeant sûrement sur le pourquoi Neville n'était pas avec les autres dans le château.

Il eut un silence avant qu'il ne réponde, celui-ci admirant discrètement Olivier qui avait levé le visage vers le ciel, profitant des rayons du soleil sur sa peau, les yeux fermés, comme si voler, sentir le vent et la liberté lui manquaient déjà.

\- J'avais besoin de sortir de là. J'aurai aimé me rendre aux serres mais elles sont trop amochées, il faut que je voie le professeur Chourave avant d'essayer de réparer quoi que ce soit.

Il se confia sans réfléchir et remarqua Olivier pencher la tête dans sa direction, attentif à ses paroles.

\- Les serres ?

\- J'adore la botanique, j'envisage de devenir professeur plus tard. Répondit-il, montrant inconsciemment sa confiance en lui acquise en grandissant avec la guerre. C'est ma passion, comme toi avec le Quidditch.

Olivier eut un sourire compréhensif.

\- Alors à défaut d'y être maintenant, je profite de l'extérieur.

Puis, rougissant quelque peu, il ajouta :

\- Et c'est apaisant de te regarder voler.

\- Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de relâcher la pression et de se changer les idées, acquiesça son interlocuteur. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je vais me doucher.

Il désigna les vestiaires des équipes de Quidditch, qui avaient à peine été meurtries par les sorts.

\- Tu viens ?

Se blessant presque le cou, Neville tourna trop vite son visage vers lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ouais, tu rêves pas d'une bonne douche ? Je sais pas toi, mais je sens franchement horrible là, je veux lever le sang sur ma peau et sortir de ces vêtements. Je pense qu'après j'irai me reposer, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aider qui que ce soit à l'intérieur tant que tout n'aura pas été évacué de mon système.

Le coeur battant trop vite pour la situation, Neville chercha une réponse.

\- Je, je n'ai pas de quoi me changer après.

Olivier eut l'air attendri par sa timidité maladroite et lui sourit.

\- Il y a toujours des maillots, des shorts et des survêtements laissés par les joueurs au fil des années, on trouvera bien quelque chose t'inquiètes pas.

Il se releva et proposa sa main en aide et invitation à le rejoindre.

Expirant l'air de ses poumons, Neville attrapa ses doigts.

Sur le chemin jusqu'aux vestiaires, Olivier reprit la parole.

\- Tu m'as impressionné avec le serpent tu sais ? Je veux dire, j'ai entendu parler de tes exploits cette année, comment tu tenais tête aux Carrow et aidais les plus jeunes, mais te voir en pleine action c'est autre chose.

Les mains moites et le visage rougit, Neville ne sut quoi répondre à part un petit sourire reconnaissant.

\- Oh ne sois pas timide, tu peux être fier de toi, tous les Gryffondor le sont. Il est loin le petit garçon maladroit qui n'avait pas confiance en lui et qui se baladait avec son rappeltout.

Ils eurent tous deux un petit rire complice et nostalgique.

\- Toi par contre, tu n'as pas changé.

Olivier leva un sourcil curieux.

\- Je te vois toujours comme ce garçon libre et passionné, intelligent et tête brûlée. Un peu solitaire mais surtout admiré.

Neville n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui était passé la tête pour lui avouer tout ça. Peut-être l'adrénaline de la bataille toujours un peu présente dans ses veines. Ou les compliments qu'il lui avait accordés. Il ne savait pas mais il ne regrettait pas, surtout devant l'air surpris et touché peint sur le visage d'Olivier. Surtout quand il réalisa combien ses yeux s'étaient assombris, quand il remarqua combien il s'était approché de lui et quand il apprécia la chaleur de sa main qui avait doucement effleuré sa joue.

\- Tu m'admires toi ?

Sa voix rauque chatouilla l'estomac de Neville et il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à être sincère.

\- Depuis ma première année.

Ce fut au tour d'Olivier de paraître timide. Il avait toujours l'air d'avoir confiance en lui en matière de Quidditch mais pour ce qui était des relations sociales, c'était bien différent. Il n'avait pas foncièrement de gros problèmes à ce niveau, il avait toujours eu des bons amis et des petites copines ou petits copains agréables. Certes, il n'avait jamais été amoureux mais ça lui importait peu, il se concentrait sur sa carrière de Quidditch, le reste était secondaire. Son seul souci était l'incompréhension envers les sentiments qu'il suscitait chez ses partenaires, qu'il plaise pour autre chose que le Quidditch le dépassait toujours. Alors il était constamment surpris et touché quand une personne lui avouait son attirance pour lui.

Ne trouvant plus les mots, il entraîna Neville derrière lui, ils étaient arrivés devant les vestiaires et il poussa la porte. Il les guida dans son coin préféré, un peu à l'écart de l'entrée.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et éclairait joliment la pièce malgré le peu de fenêtres.

Olivier lâcha son compagnon et lui fit face. Il posa son balais et se délesta de ses chaussures. Puis, prenant son temps, il enleva ses vêtements, fouillant toujours le visage de Neville pour observer ses réactions.

Celui-ci ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des mains d'Olivier, il suivait le mouvement de ses doigts détachant sa veste, crochetant le tissu de son pull pour le hisser par dessus sa tête. Il se délectait de sa peau dévoilée, de ses muscles de sportif, son corps était une invitation au toucher. Ses propres mains tremblaient de besoin.

Quand il ne lui resta que son caleçon et que Neville eut du mal à respirer, Olivier s'approcha et fixa son regard au sien. Il leva ses doigts sur ses vêtements, bien trop nombreux, et caressa le tissu.

\- Je peux ?

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, Neville hocha la tête.

Doux et concentré par sa tête, Olivier s'affaira alors. Son coeur se serra d'anticipation et il avait hâte que son compagnon soit aussi déshabillé que lui. Et pourtant, il prit son temps, pour ne pas le brusquer, pour profiter de l'instant, pour que la tension monte encore et qu'ils ne pensent chacun plus qu'à ça, plus qu'à l'autre. Qu'ils oublient que quelques heures plus tôt, ils se battaient encore, qu'ils oublient qu'à peine à quelques mètres, sur le sol, il y avait des morts, qu'ils oublient les bleus et le sang sur leurs corps.

Quand ils furent au même point, chacun respirait lourdement.

Olivier porta ses doigts au visage de Neville et caressa doucement ses lèvres entrouvertes avec son pouce. Il le trouvait si courageux, fort et beau.

\- Je t'admire aussi tu sais, il lui chuchota avant de remplacer son doigt par sa bouche.

Leur baiser avait le goût du sang et de la poussière, il avait le goût de la fin de la guerre. Il avait le goût de l'espoir et de l'inconnu. Et quand ils lavèrent et se débarrassèrent de la saleté, il ne resta que ce nouvel éclat, que l'excitation d'un nouveau monde.

* * *

 **Tu me détestes de couper là ? Pardoooon :p Je te laisse imaginer le sandwich sous la douche ! Bien sûr tu serais arrivé pour les rejoindre :p**

 **J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses maintenant ! Je t'aime !**


End file.
